Spiderman 2
by harshdecember
Summary: With great power, comes great responsibility. Spiderman 2. The ultimate ride. A new villian has come along and is looking to kill someome that isn't Spiderman. And Mary Jane might just find out who this masked super hero is that continues saving her...U/F
1. Spider-man

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I love the movie and the comic books and the cartoon series that I used to watch as a kid, but I don't really own any of the characters in this besides Professor Kress and the characters I personally made up with no help what so ever. I wish I owned Spider-man and his abs though...but you know, I don't.  
  
summary: It's Spider-man 2. Hop on and enjoy, because it's a ride you don't want to miss out on! Having adventure and the ultimate view as Spider-man the movie, follow him on his adventure to once again save the city from the grim reaper!  
  
author's note: I loved the movie. Did you, too? It was the best! I loved it so much, I had to write a fanfic about the next movie that I think will happen. Well, it has a lot of adventure and romance between Peter and Mary Jane...and Spider-man and Mary Jane. That's funny. Weeee!!! I love Tobey Maguire! He's cute...and extremely tight!!! Dude, his moves were awesome!!! My favorite part was when he was trying to figure out how to work his spider web. That was funny. Enjoy. I did too, writing it. I don't care about reviews, because this is pretty fun to write. So write what you want about it, I don't care! Cool. LAtEr DaYs.  
  
~~~Spider-man 2~~~  
  
I'm full of surprises. Just not everyone knows them like I do. Who is this Spider-man? Who's under the mask? It's just my responsibility. My uncle was a father to me, and the last advice he gave to me was to take responsibilities over your powers. And I'm going to make it up to him. To my life. Let all of those idiots know who's boss; and not to hurt the people I love and care about. Hell, the people that just matter or I don't even know. Because that is my responsibility. And as long as I'm still breathing, I'm to make sure every innocent soul is, too. Why? They don't have powers as I do, so what gives me the right to overpower when they have no self defense? No. Just like Ben Parker; my uncle, he had no self defense. So I'm everybody's defense. Even if they the good people turn on me.  
  
~~~  
  
Peter Parker walked into his apartment door, closing it behind him. As he thought, Harry would probably be home by now.  
  
"Harry?" He called into the empty room. Silence. "You here?" Guess not, he thought, sitting down on a stool. Harry was still in mourn of his father's death; not the cause of Peter, though. Mr. Osborn killed himself in an attempt to murder Spider-man, but in the end, it was his own fault of death. It was about one week after, and Peter was still looking for a job offer. Hopefully, he would find a photography position. Well, pictures of Spider-man in action were paying off his half of the rent, so it wasn't that bad. Or so he hoped. As he pulled off his jacket, his spider sense kicked in. Alarmed, he pulled it back on and ran to the window, pulling it fully open, prepared for action.  
  
~~~  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Osborn. I'm Professor Kress. I've scheduled an appointment in to have a meeting with you before, as you can tell," A tall, husky man in a long, white coat greeted Harry, allowing him to take a seat as he crossed the floor to his own desk to sit down.  
  
"Good Evening. This is on the account of my father's death, right? Harry Parker asked, voice breaking at the though a little.  
  
"Yes. He left a numerous amount of treasures to you from his will," Professor Kress reached out for a tan folder from his cabinet, pulling out a document. "I have been working with your father for five years; long enough for him to trust me to give this to you. He won't trust anybody else, surprisingly. So that's why you've been called down to the lab. I suppose he knew something would happen eventually, so he made a list of things to give to you. He also made it quite clear that you are to accept some of his studies; experiments or chemicals. Since you've been so brave and loyal towards him. Here, just take a look at it." He reached across the desk and handed Harry the papers, then turned to the back of him to retrieve something. Harry examined the list carefully. Well, he sure was rich now. Now he could even move into his father's manor. That was a deal he could agree to. Until he came across something more personal.  
  
"What are these last things?" Harry looked them over. No, his father never mentioned them before. Professor Kress turned back to Harry, this time, holding a leather brown suitcase.  
  
"Those things, are, my son, the chemicals your father has been working on these past months. He's never tested them, so careful. He thought they would be safe with you. Do not waste them. They could be hazardous." He clicked open the locks and lifted the top up, exposing more bottles than Harry could count in two minutes, all in order and placed neatly in their slots of the suitcase. Harry picked one up, tipping it side to side.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"The yellow chemicals are called Razardarious. The inscription follows to make a new form on the human body as a blade. New discovery. The red chemicals are called Harventane. They make your vampire teeth longer. And the orange chemicals are of all the most powerful. They are called IT. Unknown powers that I have no clue of what so ever, but I am aware that they are of the most strongest outcome of them all when swallowed. And the rest of the colors and chemicals are unknown. But just take special care of them, they are delicate. Make sure they don't fall into the hands of the wrong person." Harry put the bottle back, looking them from up to down. They seemed harmless. But so did a teenager in blue and red spandex, so you never knew.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said in a weak voice, clipping the suitcase close and grabbing it by the handle, not saying a word more as he left the laboratory, clutching the document in the other hand. He wished his father were here to help him out on his confusion. Yes, Spider-man would pay. Some way, some how, some day. But he would pay.  
  
~~~  
  
Swinging from building to building, Spider-man's agility was quite impressive. As he flung from web to web, the crowd below would 'ooh' in amazement and holler out for Spider-man. He had to make it faster. When would these crime committing idiots learn Spider-man hears all? He quickened his speed as the wind pushed past him, finally arriving to them scene. Making a clear eye shot of the scene; Mary Jane was down below from the building, in an alley. There was a man covered in black fabric, holding a rough hand to her mouth and reaching in her purse, also making sexual harassment movements. Spider-man (or known as Peter) cringed. Rapist crimes he hated the most. Especially against Mary Jane. It was all too fast, so he wasn't thinking or waiting long. He pounced from his crouching position and wait straight into action, landing graceful down on the dirty alley's ground. Mary Jane's eyes shot from the mad man and straight to Spider-man; eye's anxious and terrified. Spider-man didn't waste anymore time melting into her beauty like an idiot and flicked his wrist outwards; index finger pointed at the criminal and a white, sticky string shot from his veins, hitting the bulky man's back. In surprise, the man pulled away and smacked painfully against the other wall next to Spider-man. In a swift movement, Spider-man punched the criminal's nose in and began kicking his stomach furiously. Then, with a final movement, flung him off of his feet and sent him flailing into the fly infested large, green garbage can at the other end of the alley. And to his luck, the cover closed on the unknown man as he hit the bottom of the garbage.  
  
Spider-man walked up to Mary Jane and grabbed her around the waist, other arm high in the air and they flew upwards, out of the alley. As Mary Jane looked dreamily into his silver, masked eyes, she realized they were now in the public park.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of dark alleys?" Spider-man asked curiously, letting go of Mary Jane.  
  
"I couldn't resist," She replied sarcastically, smiling vibrantly. "I honestly thought it was a short cut."  
  
"Well, next time remember to take the safe, long way." He replied. And before she could thank him, he was already up in the air again, out of site from anybody's view. As though he knew it to be wrong, he liked saving her. A lot. Not the fact that she was in trouble, just to hold on to her and take her away from the problem for the best of reasons. It had been a while since the last time he saved her, so he was glad he got another chance. Hey, I'm Spider-man. I have tons of responsibilities. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun. He thought, heading to another victim that needed saving.  
  
~~~  
  
He talked about this before. Harry thought as he entered his apartment a little later, carrying the suitcase full of chemicals. It was something about mixing the right potions...but I forgot which ones. He set the suitcase down again, clipping it open and fiddling with some of the bottles. What would he do with these? Why in the world would his father trust him with such powerful acids like these? As he lifted some on the cases up from the suitcase to look at some other chemicals, he noticed something white at the bottom. Curious to know what it was, he picked up the last case and saw a thick, stapled stack of papers. He flipped through some of the papers, and an evil grin crossed his face. This was it. What he had to do...or if he dared to become alike his father, The Green Goblin. Norman Osborn had just given away the scientific method on becoming the ultimate demon. To destroy Spider-man. This was why...his father wasn't specifically evil; but did indeed hate the hero Spider-man. I guess he added this in once Spider-man came along...Harry thought. As he continued reading on, the door knob turned and clicked open. Harry thumbed with the papers and tucked them back away quickly, setting the cases atop of the packet.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, looking up to the stool Harry was sitting on.  
  
"Oh, uh, my father's friend that he used to work with called me down and gave me his will." Harry replied, turning around to face his friend.  
  
"Really? What does it say?" By now, of course, Peter was out of his costume and back in his black jacket.  
  
"Well, for a start, we get...my dad's house and money..." Harry tried pretending that the situation happened everyday, but he couldn't contain his happiness. He beamed broadly, as Peter let it settle in.  
  
"Are you...kidding??" Peter shouted, pacing the floor excitedly. "Don't take this the wrong way about your father, but wow! His house?? Isn't he a millionaire??"  
  
"Yea." Harry smiled, but then his eyes couldn't follow. The mourn still lingered about in his mind. Maybe Mary Jane won't brake up with him or any further discussions about their relationship once he tells her this. Maybe.  
  
"I can't believe this! And I thought we were going to be in debt forever! Wow. Is that all, though?"  
  
"Um, yea, just some other of his precious artifacts and pottery and stuff like that." Harry got up from his stool, taking his jacket swiftly and placing it on top of the suitcase. Peter probably saw or sensed it, but he didn't want to linger about topics that weren't of his business.  
  
"Well, when do we, you know, pack up?" Peter stopped pacing and lowered his happiness to a minimal level so he wouldn't be acting like a jerk about the situation.  
  
"I guess as soon as possible." Harry exhaled, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Okay," Peter kept his jacket on as he walked away and up the stairs; towards his room. But first he had to call his aunt, to make sure she was still alright...and so she could lose her breathe again once she heard the good news.  
  
~~~  
  
As he packed up that night, after telling his aunt, her fainting, he stuffed all of his few sets of clothing into his suitcase. Harry was downstairs, talking on the phone. Peter didn't think much of it, but then again, Harry doesn't really talk to anybody besides Mary Jane on the phone, and then he heard his name. Alarmed or just wanting to know why Spider-man was mentioned, he back flipped for the pure fun of it and stuck his head out of the doorway. Okay, he didn't like dipping into other's conversations, but Harry was too loud to miss. And besides, it was his friend that was dating his true love (that he happened to put down for a good reason when she opened up to him...).  
  
"-Why do you keep talking about him? In every phone call, Spider-man this and that." Harry said, a little tired of hearing the name be talked about. "Yes, you've noted that he saved you life...yea, he's a hero, but...no, I haven't saved your life yet...I think everybody knows quite well he's built...can I just talk about why I called? Okay, off of my father's will, I get the house and his money. Yea, I can't believe it either. You can come over tonight if you'd like...yea, Peter will be these. He is my roommate, after all...okay, well, then see you tonight! You do know the way to my father's, right? Okay, then great! I'll see you later! Bye. Love...you." She had already hung up by the time he said love. Well, things could be worst. After hearing all of this, Peter shut the door again, smiling. Mary Jane did have this big crush on Spider-man. Maybe just as much on Peter. But he couldn't get into a relationship, not yet. He had a responsibility. Ben Parker taught him that. He still wouldn't let him down, not now, not ever. And putting Mary Jane in just as much the amount of danger, more than she had now, that wouldn't be such a good thing. Then his Spider senses kicked in again. Trouble. Coming. He pulled off his coat and retreated into the night, disappearing from his room and climbing on his apartment's outside wall.  
  
~~~  
  
He was at the lab. Where his friend's father used to work before he got fired. He swung into action, pulling his spider web back into his wrists and kicking the front doors open. He ran instinctively into another room and ran inside cat-like, not making a sound. Just a few feet ahead of him, a tall, husky man in a long white coat was grabbing at his throat, choking and sputtering, as orange smoke lifted to the ceiling and around him. But another man was in the room as well. He was now running out of the room, escaping the acid smoke. Deciding the man that ran was the criminal, he ran light footed after him, pushing through the swinging doors. It was another scientist in a long white jacket, heading for a place to escape. Spider-man knew better. He pushed himself off of the ground and on top of the ceiling.  
  
The man was just making it out to the other end, reading to push out the exit doors, when something red and blue jumped in front of him from no where.  
  
"Where are you going?" Spider-man asked, then whipped out his spider web, hitting it on the man's middle part of the chest.  
  
"Please, don't!" The scientist pleaded, eyes full of painful sadness and shock. "Spider-man, please, I'm not the maniac! Give me a chance!" Give me a chance. Spider-man thought, phooing that.  
  
"I wish a lot of people were given a chance." Spider-man replied, flinging the man against the wall. "But since you seem the slightest innocent, I'll give you a chance. Explain, brainy."  
  
"Professor K, he's gone off his nut! Hurry! He's going to get away! He'll probably turn into The Green Goblin just like Norman did! Maybe something worst." Trusting his gut and the man's good aura, he pushed off of the scientist and ran back to the main lab, to where the other professor was. Once he got there, there were no more orange chemicals of smoke lifting into the air. And there especially wasn't a man in a long white lab coat. Great. He failed. Cursing himself, Spider-man turned back to the other scientist, running quickly back down the hall. Hey, just like catching the bus... he thought, turning the corner to where the other man should have been. But he was gone as well. Who knew what this could lead to. Hopefully it would turn up later so he could just kick their assess and get it over with. But not at dinner. Wait, that's right. Dinner. I'm going to miss it, dammit! Spider-man thought, gladly, I'm done packing. He kicked the exit doors open, flying back up into the night of the city once again, waiting to see Mary Jane's face again. And hopefully Harry didn't notice his absence...  
  
~~~To be Continued~~~  
  
Next Sequence to Spiderman 2: Once more, Peter sees Mary Jane. A little uncomfortable, at that...and Harry is doing something. And the lab's professor's are to be seen, but a bit different than before...or a lot. 


	2. The Dinner

summary: They go to a restaurant and something bad happens, something even worse with Peter at the end...  
  
author's note: I saw the movie...again! I loved it even more! So sorry it's a little late, just got a little side tracked, that's all. This chapter doesn't show that much from my point of view, but hell, read it anyways and make your own opinions! I see people reviewed, thank you for that! I mean, I may not depend on reviews, but it's still nice to get some! Thanks! And thanks for liking it! Okay, I'm progressing Mary Jane's feelings towards Spider-man and Peter, I'm really not a Harry shipper. Soon, Mary Jane's going to do this little fight scene to defend herself since Kirsten Dunst doesn't want her to seem like some stupid little girl that gets saved all of the time and I agree. Well, see ya later.  
  
~~~  
  
Peter crept back into his apartment window silently, hoping that Harry hadn't noticed.  
  
"Where were you?" Peter snapped his head towards the door. Good, Harry wasn't in the room. He had called from down stairs. Peter thought quickly for an answer.  
  
"The, um, bathroom. Yea, must've been those fries I had earlier." He called down the stairs, heart returning to normal speed.  
  
"Okay, we have to go soon! I want to get out of this leaky apartment as soon as humanly possible! Don't worry, I already called in and told those idiots we're moving out! They're taking care of it! So let's move it!" Harry called back up the stairs. Peter exhaled deeply. Too many things to do at the moment. Just hopefully criminals don't waltz up to anybody and decide, hmm, maybe I'll pull a gun on them! Peter thought, pulling his duffle bag strap over his shoulder and other suitcases in hand, taking one last look at his empty room, and walking down the stairs.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was setting big but not many boxes into the taxi they called upon, then getting in themselves.  
  
"What about our furniture?" Peter asked as the taxi took off.  
  
"You kidding me, Pete? Those old flee infested couches?" Harry replied, trying to ignore the thought of his father more than he already had. Peter looked out of the window, watching the city fly by. Though the city was more of a whirl when he was up there, swinging from his web. And the police were still after him. But it was worth it...just to get to hold Mary Jane again. Sometimes he was hoping for her to get into trouble, but then again, he could never want somebody to get hurt. Peter thought a little while more, deep into his memory, seeing Mary Jane's face and his uncle's. If only.  
  
"This the place?" The cab driver asked, pointing ahead to the large home in front of them.  
  
"Yea." Harry said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Need any help with those luggage?" The driver asked again, sensing mourn.  
  
"Nah. We can handle it." Peter replied, grabbing his bags and duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbing a couple of boxes under his other arm. Harry did as well, but not before he paid the driver. Once they got all of their luggage out, they headed up the walk way and opened the door with much effort, fumbling with the brass key that he held just in case with him everywhere to his father's home. Finally, Harry got in and set his boxes down on the floor. Peter was about to step in as the cab pulled away, until another taxi pulled up just a moment later had they arrived. Peter stood there, curious to see who it was that pulled up. No sooner had he thought it, she stepped out. The woman she loved since he was six. The girl he saved at least five to six times. And she was beautiful. Mary Jane looked up to him, a small smile that always made him feel ten times the man. Peter just stood there, sinking into her as before.  
  
"Hi, Pete." She said in a small voice. Her dress was spectacular. A full red ruby dress that flowed down to her ankles. Her eyes shot down from his, trying hard not to cry again.  
  
"Hi, MJ." Peter replied, still standing his place. Mary Jane's eyes shot upwards, past Peter, but to somebody else.  
  
"You guys going to come in?" Harry wasn't stupid. He knew the connection between the other two. But he tried acting natural, because he hadn't seen Peter make some sort of move yet on her, doubting he would.  
  
"Um, yea." Mary Jane spoke up. Peter didn't say a word more, just went inside for the first time, and set his bags down.  
  
"Wow." He mumbled. It was a magnificent home to live in. The chances of Harry and him living in it were quite low, but now looking at themselves standing on the polished, entrance floor was believable.  
  
"Wow." Mary Jane spoke up in an even brighter tone, looking about.  
  
"Yea, Dad's been some home designer I guess. Either that, or Christopher Lowell must've stopped by or something." Harry said, stepping behind the two.  
  
"Christopher Lowell?" Mary Jane smiled, "Don't you watch cartoons or movies or anything else besides the Home Gardening Network or the Discovery Channel?" They all stepped further into the home a little more, looking at the velvet couches and historical paintings.  
  
"Well I watch Spongebob..." Harry replied, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, I thought you would watch something like the Powerpuff Girls." Peter said, walking further on.  
  
"You know what would be so cool?" Mary Jane asked to know one in specific. "If they came out with a Spider-man cartoon. Now that would be cool." Peter's smile brightened more; as Harry's faded.  
  
"Why are we talking about cartoons, anyways?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.  
  
"Because you brought the subject up about tv." Mary Jane replied. "What's this special dinner for tonight, now?"  
  
~~~  
  
"This a dinner?" Harry asked from across the table to Mary Jane, as the waitress stepped up to take their order. Well, it wasn't really homemade, but it was food. Peter was sitting in between Harry and Mary Jane. Why, he still didn't know. But his guess, they need some time to think. They were now at a pearly white clothed table at the Black Spirit restaurant. Since of their up rise on money, they could afford the foreign food.  
  
"It's not a first dinner at the house." Mary Jane replied, holding her menu up to her face, eyeing every label. Peter looked up to the waitress and placed his order, as did his other two friends.  
  
"Hey, Pete, have you ever been saved by-" Mary Jane saw Harry's glare in the corner of her eye and stopped right there.  
  
"Saved by...him? Well, um, yea, once. I was walking up a dark alley." Peter answered, forgetting how familiar the phrase was. "You?"  
  
"Come on, he's a menace to the future! He'll probably go on some killing spree or something one day and turn on everybody!" Harry spoke up, losing his patience.  
  
"Harry, there has to be another answer to as why...why...you know why." Mary Jane looked down. "He saved me about six or seven times now. And he is...a super-hero!"  
  
"Yea? Then why does he where a mask? Why won't he let anybody know who his true identity is??" Harry broke out.  
  
"Because...like anybody who wouldn't want the fame or people tracking him down." Peter tried covering up for 'his' super powers. He really hated it when people would accuse Spider-man as a menace.  
  
"Or maybe he's just looking for the perfect moment..." Harry trailed off, looking down to the silver-wear. The three remained silent for a moment, not speaking of anything that night offend Harry against his father's will. Then Peter looked up more, his spider senses tingling. Something was coming. Everything stopped for a second; waiters stopped in place, the swinging kitchen doors swayed back in place. Then he snapped back into it.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." He said out of nowhere, getting up and walking away from the table as his friends just stared from behind. Peter walked past the bathroom and to the exit doors, where Mary Jane and Harry wouldn't notice his absence. He ran into an alley and striped off his clothing...  
  
~~~  
  
"So...Mary Jane..." Harry began, looking for the right words. Mary Jane looked up into his eyes, not really seeing much but Harry.  
  
"Yes-" CRASH. She whipped her head fast to the windows and they had shattered. Everybody near them ducked off and to the end of the restaurant, a few screaming and hollering.  
  
"What the-?" Harry began, standing up. Another explosion. Breaking the volume of the restaurant. Everybody plugged their ears quickly, getting to the back of the restaurant or trying to run out of the door, though that was no use since it was blocked from the explosion with wood. Fire blazed through the windows, tearing the place apart. Nobody could hear the fire department yet. Then another noise came. A high pitched, evil cackle unlike the Green Goblin's had been. As the fires roared, a figure stepped through them. He was in a golden suit; scales all along it, and spikes down his back. The cackle drew louder.  
  
"Boo." He said in a hoarse voice, jumping up into the air and slipping something from his opened mouth piece; long, slimy, and yellow. He was covered in the yellow suit. People around screamed louder. The yellow figure's tongue slapped around, showing no fear. A green strip covered his eyes; the color leading all around the line of his head. His head snapped over to Harry.  
  
"You." He snarled, growing satisfied. Harry's eyes opened wider, stepping closer to the wall with Mary Jane. The yellow figure stepped closer to Harry, throwing round tables out of his path. As he stepped closer, another figure appeared from atop.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Spider-man asked, hanging from the ceiling upside down. Mary Jane's face brightened; as Harry's darkened.  
  
"Spider-man," The yellow super villain growled, balling his fists tightly.  
  
"Wow. And I thought nobody knew my name." Spider-man jumped from the ceiling and landed on the carpeted floor. Without another word, he threw a hard punch at the villains nose; but getting caught in action and the villain twisted it back. With his other arm, he punched off the grabber and pounded his jaw in, blood oozing out. The villain jumped up and landed behind Spider-man, kicking him from behind painfully and sending him into the jagged mirrors. With the fire still blazing, he disappeared into it.  
  
"That was quick," The villain licked his chops with satisfaction and turned to Harry once more. Then he looked to Mary Jane, who was right next to Harry. "Hello my pretty," he began walking forward to Mary Jane. She gave a piercing scream and pressed her back against the wall. No where to run.  
  
"Sorry, she's not on the menu," Spider-man flipped the villain backwards, sending him sliding across the floor roughly. Spider-man flung out his spider web onto the villains mouth and eyes, then punched his stomach over and over, something red and sticky flowing to the top of the web from the mouth. Without warning, the villain jumped from Spider-man's punching and up to the ceiling, banging his head on the top badly, and falling back down. Before collapsing, he flung something out of his gloves, towards Mary Jane. The sticky fluid reached all across her body, her unable to breathe.  
  
"Mary Jane!" Spider-man yelled, losing attention to the villain. Seeing her in despair, he punched the villain out of his unconscientiousness and flew him out of the building (now the fire fighters watering down the blaze) and into the darkness of the street. Spider-man ran out in a flash to see where he had landed, but nobody was out there except for the police cars and fire trucks. The villain had left... Spider-man looked back to Mary Jane, who was now suffocating. In panic, he swung towards her and tried to wipe off the ooze, managing to get it off of her face for her to breath as Harry was in shock. She inhaled deeply, breathing fast.  
  
"Thank you, Spider-man. Thank you!" She managed to gasp, once catching her breathe in a flash, and looked up to him.  
  
"No problem," Spider-man replied, and started heading back to the street, but was stopped.  
  
"Where you going, Spider-man?" Harry asked, clasping something cold and metal around Spider-man's wrists.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing??" Mary Jane hissed, seeing that he had brought hand cuffs along the trip.  
  
"I brought these just in case I saw Spider-man. Get him, boys." Harry announced as the police ran forward, pulling out their clubs just in case.  
  
"Harry! Let him go!" Mary Jane pleaded as Harry's grip tightened. Peter didn't want to hurt Harry to get out of this mess, but if he was going to blow his cover, it would be worth the kick.  
  
"You are under arrest for the murder of Norman Osborn," the head cop stated, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Spider-man.  
  
"Let him go!" One man called.  
  
"Yea, let him go!" A woman yelled.  
  
"Let him go! Let him go! Let him go!" Everybody in the torched restaurant began to chant; along with Mary Jane.  
  
"Officers, he saved every single soul's life in here. You owe him your gratitude. He's always doing your job for you." She spoke up, braking out of the ooze.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, it's our job to see he gets arrest, though," the chief looked sincere, honestly not wanting to take Spider-man in. Everybody still cheered. That's it. Either now or never. Spider-man jumped out of Harry's grasp and tried not to hurt him; broke apart the chain the held the cuffs, and jumped on the ceiling; crawling away swiftly. The officers began pulling their guns out and shooting to the ceiling. It wasn't fast enough, though. Spider-man was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, okay everybody! Settle down!" The officer said, walking down the crowd. "Now everybody is to leave silently so we can investigate the scene!" He walked over to Mary Jane. "And hon, I'm going to need a sample of this." He pulled out a small, plastic bag and flung some ooze in it off of her arm. "Thanks."  
  
Harry and Mary Jane left silently with the rest of the talkative crowd, looking around for Peter.  
  
"Peter?" She called out in the crowd. Nothing. Until from the end of the crowd.  
  
"Man, what happened?? I was at the bathroom and when I came out...wow...." Peter lied, trying to act surprised.  
  
"Spider-man came," Mary Jane was now suspicious. Since last week, she had this crazy idea that Peter could be Spider-man. Since his kiss. Since he began disappearing when Spider-man came along. "Harry, what were you doing??"  
  
"I was trying to get him. The little bug got away." Harry cursed, then added silently, "Bringing a gun next time..." Mary Jane looked down, taking it all in. Then she noticed something silver on Peter's wrists that were being covered by his coat. They were shining in the moon light's beam; now outside. She focused on them a little more, wanting to see closer without being caught. Yes. Two silver sort of bracelets around his wrists, and a small silver chain hanging from both...  
  
~~~To be Continued~~~  
  
Next Sequence to Spiderman 2: It's home. Harry'll be working on something...and Peter will try to find out what the hell is up with this new villain. And let's not forget...Mary Jane see's something on Peter's wrists... 


	3. Green Goblin

summary: The Green Goblin is back. Out to get somebody...not just Spider- man.  
  
author's note: Ooh, sorry it's a little late. I just was busy...a little. Hey, this chapter isn't THAT much, but I HOPE to have the next one more pack full of action. Yeah, yeah, romance too. I got bored with this chapter so quick cause it doesn't have much adventure, so if you get bored, don't complain cause I already know...and thanks for liking it. I didn't know so many people would like it. I though I'd only get like, five reviews or something. But hey, this is the Spider-man community! It's sorta small, but I like it small. I hope it doesn't turn out to be like the Harry Potter section and get all full right away. And okay, this is based on the movie, so I didn't read ALL of the comics.  
  
~~~  
  
Mary Jane shook off the strange feeling she'd been having for quite a while now. It was impossible. Peter, the boy she'd been living next to since she was six, couldn't be hiding the secret that he was Spider-man. But the clues were connecting...from the answering machine that she got from her ruined apartment. It was a little mixed up, a bit confusing to tell. Maybe it was Peter that was on the phone yelling to the Green Goblin. But she still wasn't sure to jump to conclusions. She would ask him in the apartment...where they would have a chance to be alone and talk about the cuffs; and not in front of Harry. So the rest of the way; waving for a taxi, driving home for the while, the three kept silent. Harry not even noticing the cuffs. Yet.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry clicked the door knob's lock open, and turned it, soon stepping in the entrance of the manor. He forced a yawn and stretched his arms, relaxing his muscles.  
  
"Tired from all of the excitement, gonna hit the sack," He claimed, stepping into the warm living room. Before he headed towards the hall way again to make his way upstairs, he turned to Mary Jane as she stepped in after him. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Well, I have ooze running down my breast line and some along my neck, but I'm still breathing, aren't I?" She replied, finding her way to the closest bathroom and running a cloth under warm water, wiping some more ooze off of her drenched body.  
  
"Yea, okay," Harry didn't know what else that might comfort her, so he left it at that. "Anyways, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Better hope for a better dinner, actually. Sure you guys aren't freaked out or anything?"  
  
"We're good," Peter sighed, sitting on the couch and slumping his head between his shoulders. Harry thudded up the wooden staircase and even higher, making his way to his old room. Mary Jane, hearing this, took action right away. She stepped out of the bathroom and in the living room, towards her fond friend.  
  
"Pete? Can I have a word for a sec?" Mary Jane asked hopefully, sitting down next to Peter. He looked up, surprised.  
  
"Sure, I guess, MJ. What's on your mind?" He replied, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm still thinking about the restaurant, actually. Spider-man coming again. Beating that new villain up to a bloody pulp. Me getting all covered in ooze. And then I remember, I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe. And I saw him again, helping me. Coming to my aid. And then, Harry wasn't helping. He was too transfixed on capturing Spider-man. Hand cuffing him, and people shouting for him to let Spider-man go. He broke the cuffs, and fled. And I still have a feeling...they're still on." Mary Jane revised, trying hard not to look at his wrists yet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Peter grew concerned, and anxious. Mary Jane looked down to his wrists. His jacket sleeves had been raised a little. The cuffs were gone. Dammit! Mary Jane cursed. She thought she had him for sure. But now maybe she'd never know. Who knew? An illusion? But she wasn't that airheaded to think so. Why hadn't she done it then and get it over with; just to have some proof to let him know she knew. But too late now.  
  
"Well, um, my guess, is that he's probably still somewhere with them on, I suppose," she covered, not wanting to seem like a lunatic with out proof. Peter looked more relieved than her now.  
  
"Maybe," he shrugged. "So where's you new apartment?" Mary Jane thought quickly, not wanting to seem poor, but not wanting to lie, either. So both were a little out of it. But if she told him she had a hotel or some apartment somewhere, he'd offer to drive with her. And that would be embarrassing.  
  
"That's the problem..." She trailed off, looking deeper into his eyes, "I still didn't get one. And I'm going to go to an audition tomorrow, and I'm staying at some crappy motel..."  
  
Quickly advancing to a more polite gentleman, he had to offer her something. "MJ, you can stay here. I mean, Harry won't mind, of course. After all, he owes you one." Mary Jane had to give a small smile.  
  
"Nah, thanks for the offer though, Tiger." She thanked. "Well, I better be off now. I don't think this stuff in my ear will come out all on it's own." She stood up and headed for the door. Peter stood up right away as well, following her, not before peering out of the window.  
  
"MJ, it's raining," He said, hearing the pouring rain against the street.  
  
"Little drizzle never hurt anybody," She said, swinging open the door. A crash of thunder made her jump back. "Well, thunder and lightning..."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Peter asked again.  
  
"I really don't want to be a bother,"  
  
"No, no bother! Just think of Harry and me on another planet!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen. But okay, if you truly insist," Mary Jane felt a little embarrassed telling him about her motel, but one night couldn't hurt.  
  
"Okay, great! It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed," Peter said, "do you know your way around?"  
  
"A little. Harry's taken me here once I think. Either that or just the outside..."  
  
"Okay, that's good. So can you help me my way around?"  
  
"What, you've never been here before?"  
  
"No. And I don't even know where the kitchen is," Peter sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Mary Jane only smiled.  
  
"Then let's go look for a room for you," She contained her laugh within, and got out of the entrance hall, walking towards the stair case.  
  
~~~  
  
Mary Jane stepped out of the shower, water dripping from her hair. She got most of the ooze off of her; except for some in her ear. Sighing, she pulled a pearly white towel off of the bathroom counter to cover her body in it's warmth. Every room had a bathroom connecting to it; five rooms in total. The room she was sleeping in was a hall away from Peter's, and she didn't know where Harry's were yet. She walked out of the bathroom and into the guest room, sitting on her bed. For some odd reason, Peter offered to get some of her clothes for her. She gave him the motel's name, and he was off down the street; back in ten minutes. It only added on to her suspicion. She took her pajamas in both hands, remembering the night when she wore them last. She was falling. He saved her. All of the children. He should've gone for the children first. She was only one girl. But he went for her first, and saved them all. And the Green Goblin's yellow eyes. Those terrible, yellow eyes. His horrible, hoarse voice. A shiver rolled down her spine, and she pulled her pajamas over her head, yanked the blanket out of it's fold and onto her as she laid down to sleep. Everything in her mind was a swirl, blurred as the many times Spider-man carried her away into the fresh air and landed some where safer. She heard the Green Goblin's cackle laugh into her ear. Her dropping. Falling. Falling. Floating in Spider-man's arms. Looking down and head snapping back up. She hadn't had this dream for a while now. But this night felt stronger and more vivid than ever. Why this night? The last thing she saw in her dream was Spider-man's silver eyes...then Peter's sweet sky blue eyes. Both matching from when she saw them. Then her eyes snapped open, in terror.  
  
"Who's there?" She whispered. She heard it. The Green Goblin's hoarse cackle. Coming closer. Closer. "Who's there?" She repeated, louder this time. The cackle drew nearer.  
  
"Hello my pretty," It was the Green Goblin's voice, she knew for sure.  
  
"Where are you?" Her fear got the best of her, and her voice cracked.  
  
"Are you afraid?" It asked. She knew what she was feeling. Terrified. Hoping the Green Goblin wasn't anywhere near her, she pulled the covers off of her at full speed and jumped out of bed. "Boo!" It screeched, then cackled again.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed, not loud enough to wake anybody with in her distance, though.  
  
"Where are you going, MJ?" It asked in it's dark tone. "Hopefully not to Spider-man. Baby going to run to her hero again?" Mary Jane couldn't take it. She zipped across the room and swung the door open, running out and closing it behind her, and then running down the hall. She heard the cackle. Following her. Where ever she went. She turned the hall's corner and found Peter's bedroom. She pulled the door open and closed it silently, padding over to his bed.  
  
"Peter! Peter!" She shook him softly, hoping not to disturb him too much. It was dark. Who knew where the Green Goblin could be lurking. Peter was under his blankets, squinting his eyes. "Peter!"  
  
"Mary Jane?" Peter asked, opening his eyes a little. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard him," Mary Jane whispered, a tear drop rolling down her cheek, "I heard him again. His cackle. But I couldn't see him." Peter was now fully awake, sitting up. His blanket fell off of his chest, and exposed his firm, muscular abs. Mary Jane squinted to see them, then knew for sure. He looked great.  
  
"Where? Where did you hear him?" Peter asked bravely, forgetting who he was at the moment.  
  
"In my room. The Green Goblin. I couldn't see him, so I ran in here," Mary Jane whispered, dropping to her knees onto the bed and hugging Peter. Okay, his grip seems a lot like somebody I know, she thought as he hugged back.  
  
"I'll go check it out," Peter whispered, letting go of her as she stood back up shakily. He grabbed his grey shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head, standing up. He was still in his dark blue jeans and white socks, so he didn't need to do anymore but stand up and walk towards the door. "You stay here, just in case," Peter stated, then walked out, closing the door behind him. Mary Jane clutched her upper pajama top closer to her skin, hugging herself tightly. The Green Goblin scared her, and if he was to return, she would have to hide in Spider-man's shadow forever. Unless...maybe she would. If she didn't want to be rescued 24/7, she probably would have to. She was already taking yoga after the tragic event, and martial arts wouldn't hurt, either.  
  
~~~  
  
Mary Jane looked over her shoulder, shivering. She felt a presence somewhere in Peter's room. There was an evil aura that she couldn't describe. She sunk into Peter's bed. It was still warm from his sleep, and it felt nicer than the cold draft around the rest of the dark room. As she felt a little safer, it drained away. She heard the cackle again. Hoping it was just her imagination and fear, she closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breathe. Then she heard it again. It was coming closer. Then somewhere in the room.  
  
"Mary Jane..." It's voice drifted away; mean and nasty with in it's tone.  
  
"Stop it. Leave me alone," She whispered, plugging her eyes and shutting her eyes tightly, knees pulled up to her chest.  
  
"Oh, how pathetic," The voice cackled, sounding strong and tricky now.  
  
"Go away!" She said in an almost confident voice.  
  
"Try and find me..." It laughed, a freezing breeze passing across the room. "Where's hero?"  
  
"Peter!" She whispered, hoping for him to show up any moment. "Peter!" She raised her voice, wishing he would just come in right then and there. The door opened slowly, Mary Jane didn't notice. It creaked open wider as a few tears streamed down her cheek.  
  
"Why don't you show yourself, Green Goblin?" Peter said out loud, stepping into the room. "Come on. Be the brave villain you say you are."  
  
"Ah, hero shows up to save the day," The Green Goblin's evil voice grew more playful.  
  
"Ah, coward doesn't show up," Peter replied, Mary Jane now slowly taking away her hands and opening her eyes.  
  
"Well, if I had a body to brain wash, I'm pretty sure it would be more simple. Do you want to take up the offer?" Green Goblin replied, irritated. Peter's face grew horrified. He realized though knew one thing: the Green Goblin would get to Harry first. Brain wash Harry to kill the ones he hates, even though Harry would know it's wrong.  
  
"Don't," Peter stated firmly.  
  
"Don't what? I'm just trying to have fun. Spider-man, understand this, you can't destroy me! You may destroy the ones I help kill, but I am a spirit created from the scientific knowledge known in Norman Osborn's wasted brain! But now somebody else in the family chain wants some help on revenge. Am I to turn it down? You can't stop me, Spider-man. I am my own soul. I can't be destroyed. I can talk as a mask or in a human or all by myself. But I need somebody to help me kill. Let's see...oh yes! Maybe somebody close to you and Norman. It will be oodles of fun, no? So long, hero!" Green Goblin's voice drifted away, slowly disappearing from the room. Peter looked down, balling his fists, and an evil look creeping into his eyes. He didn't want to kill his one and only best friend that he's known for a long time now. And he wouldn't. He'd have to destroy the Green Goblin some how, some way, instead of killing the person that the villain hides under. He just needed some help...and how many times has he won 1st place in the science fairs?  
  
"Peter?" Another voice broke his train of thought. He looked up, to see Mary Jane looking at him.  
  
"Did he call you Spider-man?" Mary Jane asked, pretending to act curious and confused.  
  
"Um, I don't know. All I know is that he's trying to kill somebody. And take over someone's body, at that." Peter replied, trying to act just as confused.  
  
"Why did he mention Harry's father?" She asked again, tears drying up.  
  
"I don't know," he lied, then looked up, away from Mary Jane's eyes. "Here, let's just get some sleep for the night and figure out the rest in the morning," he suggested walking towards his bed.  
  
"I know this is going to sound a bit off, but can I sleep in here tonight, please? With you?" She asked with pleading eyes. He softened at her look and stopped in place.  
  
"Sure," he replied, knowing she might be terrified if she was left all alone back in her room. There were no couches in his small but expanding room, and there was only one blanket that he knew of in the room, so she slept in the same bed as him. He gave Mary Jane her space, and kept their bodies far apart so she wouldn't be uncomfortable with the situation. The next couple of weeks he would have to think quick and stand on his heels at all times. Now he had two villains in his city, and they just might team up...  
  
~~~To be Continued~~~  
  
Next Sequence to Spiderman 2: I promise more time will pass and more action onwards. This chapter was just, you know, an entrance for the Green Goblin. But I want to keep my point clear that he is back and crap. More action. More romance. Blah blah blah. How should I know? I didn't write it yet... 


End file.
